


You Got Me Back

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [55]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, First Dance, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “I know I should be nervous,” Alec started, leaning back just enough to rest his forehead against Magnus’. There was a chorus of awe’s throughout the crowd and Magnus saw Alec’s cheeks redden. “Because of that. But I’m so happy, Magnus,” Alec said, his voice filled with incredulity.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	You Got Me Back

Magnus held onto Alec with everything he had in him. The gentle rhythm of the music caused them both to sway, together, as they would be for the rest of their lives. Magnus had chosen the song, an old favorite of his revamped into something beautiful to celebrate their day. Magnus rested his chin against Alec’s shoulder, squeezing his hand and leaning into his touch with every move of their feet. 

Alec took a shaky breath before he spoke. “I’m not stepping on your feet, am I?” Alec asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Magnus’ smile widened, something he wasn’t sure was possible after the incredible day they had. 

“How could you be?” Magnus asked with a chuckle. “It’s like I’m walking on air.” Magnus pressed his cheek against Alec’s and breathed in deeply. He let out a content sigh as they moved together, each step carefully practiced a few hours before their wedding. To Magnus’ surprise, it was Alec that had wanted to perfect each and every move they would make. Magnus wasn’t about to not have Alec’s hands all over him, not after being unsure if he was ever going to hold Alec again. 

“I know I should be nervous,” Alec started, leaning back just enough to rest his forehead against Magnus’. There was a chorus of awe’s throughout the crowd and Magnus saw Alec’s cheeks redden. “Because of that. But I’m so happy, Magnus,” Alec said, his voice filled with incredulity. Magnus furrowed his eyebrows at Alec, a look of surprise at his tone. “I wasn’t sure if I was ever going to get you back from Edom. I doubted more than I should have,” Alec said sadly, like he was kicking himself for the fact. Magnus shook his head and moved the hand around his arm up to his face, stroking a thumb across his blushed cheek. 

“Hey,” Magnus said to gather back Alec’s attention that had slipped to the motions of his feet. Magnus pressed his finger underneath Alec’s chin and pushed up softly, their eyes catching in a soft gaze. “You got me back. We’ve got each other back and that’s all that has ever mattered, right? You and me against the world and everything that threatens it?” Magnus nodded, urging Alec to agree with him. 

“I am and will always be your loving husband,” Alec whispered their vows, a promise between the two of them, the words brushing against Magnus’ cheek. Alec pulled him closer by his waist and pressed his lips to Magnus’ forehead, a light press that stayed for the remainder of the dance. Magnus closed his eyes and let the calming feeling wash through him. He had Alec’s kiss on his forehead, his arms around him, and his feet narrowly avoiding Magnus’ toes and everything was exactly as Magnus would have wanted it. He looked up at his husband, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, and pressed their lips together in another perfect kiss, the world melting away around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
